Missing Scene: You and the Horse You Rode in On
by Voyager Tip
Summary: This scene happens after David Waverly has been caught, and before the mail scene at the end of the episode. McCormick suddenly realizes that the judge has been a hostage for the better part of 3 days.


Here is a missing scene from the season 2 episode "You and the Horse You Rode in On". It happens right after they capture David Waverly, but before the last scene of the episode.

"Welcome home kiddo," Hardcastle said as he stretched out his hand.

McCormick reached for it and they shook, smiling.

"If you can handle this Mike, I'd like to get home," Hardcastle said next as he turned to the Lieutenant.

"Yeah, we're good here, I'll let you know if I need anything."

Mark and the judge walked toward the Coyote, and Hardcastle reached down to hinge up the door.

Mark's eyes narrowed at the unusual action. Hardcase usually climbed in through the window, like Mark did. As the judge lowered himself into the seat with a soft grunt, he noticed the movements seemed stiff, the man just didn't seem himself. He didn't seem comfortable.

Mark closed the door and walked around to the drivers side and slid into the seat. He looked over at the judge and didn't like what he saw. The man suddenly didn't look well.

"What's wrong judge?" he asked worriedly.

Milt had closed his eyes, but he now forced them open to look at the worried face seated next to him. "I need water, food and sleep kiddo," he said softly.

Mark's eyes popped open as his heart dropped into his stomach. Suddenly he remembered that the judge had been a hostage for the better part of 3 days. How could he not have realized what that must've been like? He should've asked the judge if he was okay as soon as they met back up. But he'd looked fine and Mark hadn't given it a thought.

"I'll take care of it judge, don't worry," the seriousness of Mark's tone made the judge smile as the Coyote pulled out into traffic. Two blocks up the street Mark pulled into a McDonalds drive through and ordered water, fruit punch, a milkshake, fries and a hamburger for both of them. After receiving the food, he pulled into a parking space in the shade, put a straw in a cup of water and held it for Hardcastle to drink.

"Water first, then something with calories," he told the judge as he held the drinks so he could sip the straw. "Here, try the milkshake," Mark coaxed.

The judge dispatched the drinks quickly with Mark holding the cup and straw. As Mark put the hamburger into his hand though, the jurist paused and looked at the ex con with brighter eyes.

"Feeling any better?" Mark asked when he saw the hesitation.

"Yeah, thanks."

Mark shook his head. "What happened back there? You seemed fine until you got into the car," Mark asked.

Milt closed his eyes and spoke softly, "I been running on adrenaline, guess I just crashed. I'm fine now kiddo."

"You need to eat judge, just take one bite, okay?" Mark asked him worriedly.

"I think sleep comes next kid," the older man whispered, closing his eyes again.

Mark packed the rest of the food into the bags as quietly as he could and then started the drive home. He could hear Hardcastle's deep breathing almost before he was out of the parking lot.

Twenty minutes later they pulled into Gulls Way. Mark pulled up next to the front door and went around to help his friend.

He pulled up the wing door and leaned in, "come on judge, we're home," he said softly as he gently shook the shoulder. Waking the man took longer than he thought it would, more evidence of his sheer exhaustion, but finally, he had the judge standing up next to the car, eyes open and heading into the house.

Hardcastle was glad to be home, though he didn't exactly remember how he got here. McCormick must've brought him he decided, then Mark had him with one hand on his arm and the other around his back and he was upstairs and sitting on his bed while the kid pulled off his shirt and shoes. Milt couldn't ever remember being so tired, but he forced his eyes to stay open.

"Wish I coulda been there," he said as Mark pulled off his socks.

"What?" Mark asked from his kneeling position on the floor. He took the fruit punch from the bag he'd carried in and held it out to Hardcastle, "take another drink judge."

Milt obeyed, then continued, "when you dropped the keys and the watch into the fish tank...wish I coulda seen that," he chuckled.

"Lay down," Mark ordered, holding up the covers and taking the cup from his friend. "Didn't Waverly let you sleep at all?"

Hardcastle lay back and gratefully closed his eyes again. It felt so good to have the kid back. "Some," he began, "but I never felt safe enough to let my guard down."

"Well, you can now."

"I know kiddo, that's why I kinda fell apart in the coyote."

Mark stared at the judge and swallowed hard, his heart melting. The judge had felt safe with him, he trusted him, the realization was powerful. Of all the things Hardcastle could've said, Mark thought that was probably the nicest he could imagine. He watched as the judge drifted off to sleep, and then pulled the covers up over his shoulders.

"Get some sleep judge, I'll take care of you," he whispered. Even though he knew the other man couldn't hear him, he still wanted to say the words aloud.


End file.
